The present disclosure relates to an image-forming apparatus with an interrupt printing function.
In an image-forming apparatus that is an MFP such as a printer, multifunction printer, copier and the like, there are models in which it is possible to register printing jobs from user terminals via a network. Moreover, the image-forming apparatus generally executes a printing process for printing jobs that do not have a priority setting in the order of being input.
Incidentally, there are also printing jobs such as printing one page on one side (hereafter, referred to as a simple job). Even in the case of such a simple job, by performing printing processes in the order of input, a later printing job must wait for a previously registered printing job to finish, which is inconvenient.
In a typical image-forming apparatus, in order to eliminate such an inconvenience, there are switch back means for turning over the paper, standby means for causing paper to wait in a stopped state on the paper-refeed transporting path, and control means for performing control of each of these means. When mixing paper of different paper sizes, and continuously performing reverse output and double-sided copying, the control means sets the space between the preceding paper and the following paper to be equal to or longer than the length in the transporting direction of the preceding paper.